Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon
by BrownEyeddGirl
Summary: My entry for the Revealing of SSA Contest. Hosted by Mk Marie.


**Alrighty (= this is my entry for the Revealing of SSA contest hosted by Mk Marie.**

**If you haven't read her story, _Reassigned Identity_, you should go check it out. It's a very great story. ****Go check out her profile for the story, and contest information. I'm sure she'd love more entries (=**

* * *

**The Revealing of SSA Contest (=**

**Emmett's Point of View ..**

"Where is Edward?"

I looked around the waiting room to everyone. _At least they had stopped crying._

"I don't know, but he'd better get back here soon. I wanna see Bella." Alice was biting down on her fingernails and pacing the waiting room back and forth. The incessant tapping of her heels on the tile were about to drive me crazy.

I was just about to jump up and tackle her to make the tapping stop when Edward walked through the door. He smiled at the girls and then asked us all to have a seat.

"I'm not sitting down until you tell me what's going on." Alice stood up in front of him and I chuckled.

"Have a seat shorty, I'm sure he'll get to it."

She turned and glared at me for a second, then took her seat. I felt Rosalie lightly smack my back and turned to look at her. "What was that for babe?" She usually did that under the pretense that she thought it actually hurt.

"I need to speak with you all about something. Something very important." Edward took a seat across from us all and folded his hands in front of him.

My brother-in-law never really got nervous about anything, but right now he looked like he was about to start sweating bullets.

"What's going on Edward?" Esme spoke first as she shifted a sleeping Abby in her arms. "How is Bella doing?"

Edward smiled gently, "She's fine. I just got word that she's awake and I'll be going in there to check on her a minute, but first I need to tell you all something." He looked back down at his lap, fiddled with his fingers some more, then looked back up. "I've been lying to you all. For quite a while actually. And I think it's time to come clean."

I furrowed my eyebrows and stared at him, "Eddie, lying? Since when? Aren't you the good boy?"

He narrowed his eyes at me and took a deep breath, "I am. I didn't want to lie, but I had to. It was my job."

"Since when do surgeons or doctors have to lie about their jobs?" I kept my eyes on him and smirked a little. What in the world could he possibly be lying about? I mean this was Edward. I hadn't known him as long as my wife or sister-in-law, but I knew him enough. We'd grow pretty close since I married Rosalie, and the only Edward I'd ever known was a doctor that never really came home to visit his family often.

He shook his head and looked away from me, rolling his eyes. "I'm not a doctor. I went to medical school, but I'm not practicing medicine. Not as a full time job anyways."

I felt Rosalie's hand tighten around mine and I looked over at her. She gave me a small smile and looked back to Edward. _Great! She knew something._

"So what is your job?" Alice scooted to the edge of her seat, "If you're not a doctor, what do you do?"

He looked down, fiddling with his hands a bit more, then mumbled something, but the only words I caught were 'secret' and 'work'.

"I'm sorry Eddie, what was that?" I waited for him to look up at me and smiled at him. "Speak up."

He sighed, "I'm a secret agent. I work for the CIA."

My jaw dropped and my eyes widened. Then I heard a chuckle come from next to me. I looked over at Jasper and he was trying to stifle a laugh, but wasn't doing a very good job.

I took my hand from Rosalie and held them in front of me, "Alright." Then I laughed and shook my head. "Alright, enough games. Is this a joke? Kinda like the time you told us you got married. Did you not get a big enough reaction then?"

He looked at me, then to Rosalie. "I'm really in the CIA. I'm serious. I'm an agent that was assigned to Bella's case. Bella isn't even my wife."

I saw a small flicker of pain cross his eyes, but when he looked back to me, it went away.

"So," Alice shook her head and heaved a heavy sigh, "you're really not a doctor? And you're not married to Bella?"

He gave her a shy smile and shook his head. "No. I have the proper degree and education and experience to be a doctor, but no, that's not my main career. It's only my cover. And no, unfortunately, I'm not married to Bella."

I smiled, "Unfortunately?"

He looked over at me and his smile faded. He swallowed hard and nodded just slightly. "But I do love her."

I shook my head and started laughing. "There's no way. You're so full of crap Edward Cullen. There is no way you're a secret agent. Don't you have to be like, super cool for that kind of job?"

He shook his head and chuckled, "Thanks Emmett."

Rosalie put her hand on my leg and squeezed slightly. "He's telling the truth babe."

I looked over at her, confused. "How do you know?"

She smiled and looked at Edward. "I kind of pieced things together a while ago. I didn't know he was a secret agent, but I did know he was only protecting Bella." She sighed and shrugged, "I guess this makes sense."

I was baffled. "You knew?!"

She looked back to me and shrugged, smiling. "I guess. To some extent." Then she looked back to him. "You really love her though."

It wasn't a question. Just a simple statement.

He nodded, "I do." Then he smiled and looked to the rest of the family. "So, I guess you all know now."

Esme took a deep breath, trying to compose herself. I looked over to Abby and saw her stirring around in the chair. She would be waking up soon, so I got up and went over to her, picking her up and cradling her to my chest. I ran my hand over her back and down her silky hair until she woke up in my arms. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hi daddy."

I smiled back at her and kissed her forehead. "Hello baby."

Then I turned around and went back to sit next to Rose. Abby perched herself on my lap and wiggled around til she was comfortable. She looked forward and Edward smiled at her.

"So, what are you going to do son?" Carlisle scooted closer to Esme and gently wrapped his arm around her. "Where are you going to go from here?"

Edward shrugged. "Well, I'm not sure. I want Bella and I to stay together, but now that the mission is over, I don't know what she wants."

"Mission?" I chuckled again. I couldn't help it. I felt like this was one big joke and he was about to yell 'Gotcha!'

He nodded and Abby wiggled in my arms, "What's a mission Uncle Edard?" She looked up at me, then turned to look back at her uncle.

I looked over at him and mocked Abby's expression, "Yeah Uncle Edard, what's a mission?"

He looked down at her and took a deep breath. "Uh," Then he looked away to Rosalie, "Help?"

She laughed and took Abby off my lap, facing her towards herself. "Abby, baby, it's complicated, but Uncle Edward had a job. That job was to protect Auntie Bella. His job is done now though."

She nodded her little head and smiled, wiggling off of her lap and running over to Edward. He helped her up onto his lap and smiled down at her.

"Is Auntie Bella okay?"

Edward nodded. "She will be."

Abby was content with his answer and nodded again, laying against his chest and smiling.

"So, the shooting.." Jasper cleared his throat next to me. "Who shot Bella?"

Edward took a deep breath and a flicker of anger crossed his features. He calmed down quick, then looked at Jasper. "It's quite a long story, but the agent they brought in to _help_ me, was a phony. She was keeping tabs on Bella and I and giving information to the wrong people. Well, the wrong _person_." He looked down, making sure Abby wasn't paying too much attention. Luckily it took quite a bit for a three year old to pay much of any attention to anything an adult was saying. Unless it had something to do with toys, or french fries, you kinda lost her most of the time.

"Abby, princess, why don't you go. . ." He looked around him quickly, obviously trying to find something to keep her occupied. He finally spotted a children's book with a brown and white polka-doted puppy on the front. "Read this." He smiled and handed it to her.

She squealed and jumped off of his lap. "Puppies!" Then ran off to the corner of the room and flipped through the book quickly, occasionally stopping and squealing quietly at one of the pictures.

_Great. Now I was going to have to try and talk to Rose about getting a puppy again! Maybe if I catch her at the right moment. . ._

"A guy named Jacob Blaque was her boyfriend." All of our attention went from the happy girl in the corner, to the supposed secret agent in front of us. "His father, Billy Blaque, was put behind bars because Bella testified against him in a murder case. He was a huge crime lord and Bella witnessed something she shouldn't have. After his father was put away, we were afraid Jacob would be angry and want revenge, so the CIA took her, from her home in Chicago, to protect her from him. I was assigned to Bella's case."

"Oh my god! Poor Bella." Esme sat back in her seat and put a hand over her chest. "So Edward, this is all really true. You really are an agent in the CIA."

Edward smiled gently and nodded. "I am mom." Then he took another deep breath and looked up at the rest of us. "Bella was put under my care, and was made to be my fake wife. It was the only way I could bring her here and have an excuse to be near her every minute of every day. I needed to watch out for her, keep an eye on her at all times. When Leah turned on us and Jacob showed up, things went awry and to make an even longer story short, Bella shot Jacob and killed him."

_Wait, so he is a secret agent, and Bella was only a mission? And she what?!_

I couldn't find it in myself to believe she was only a mission. Only a job. The man in front of me had deep feelings for the girl in the next room, recovering from a gun shot wound, anyone with eyes could see that much was true. She was more than just a mission to him. Or at least now she was. And clearly she was damn good with a gun. Perfect if he ever pissed her off.

"But you fell in love with her?"

He smiled at me and nodded. "Well,"

I cut him off and nodded. "Kinda story-book. But cute." I chuckled and shook my head, "Alright, so let me get this straight. Our little Edward, sent off to college to become some big shot surgeon actually runs off and joins the elite Central Intelligence Agency, then gets involved with the biggest crime lord in the continental U.S. Then brings some witness home to meet the family in Forks and pretend to be his wife. All the while he's actually lying to everyone and forcing a beautiful girl to live in the same house with him, where she's forced to smell your morning breath."

He chuckled and nodded, "Well, when you put it that way.."

I nodded too, "Alright, well now that we have that out of the way. When do we get to see Bella?"

He smiled, "So you guys are alright with this?"

I looked around to the family and everyone smiled at him.

"Of course we're alright with this. Just as long as you and Bella are alright." Esme got up and walked over to Edward. "I'm glad you are both safe now."

He stood up and enveloped his mother in a big hug, followed quickly by his father. Alice was next to jump up and leap into Edward's arms.

"You guys are staying in Forks right?" She looked up at him as he set her back on the ground. "I can only be alright with this if you're staying."

He nodded, "I believe we are. I still have to talk to her, but that's what I'm hoping for. She's her own person and from now on, I'm not in charge of her. She can do what she pleases."

Alice's face fell a bit, but then she smiled again. "Well, looks like we'll have to convince her to stay." Then her face suddenly turned to shock. "What about the wedding?! Is it still on? Oh, Edward, we already have so much picked out. The dress, and the cake! What are we gonna do?! I have to call the shop.."

Edward pulled her into another quick hug, "We'll talk about all of that when Bella is out of the hospital. Calm down. I'm sorry you put so much work into a fake wedding, but you never know, maybe it'll still happen." He gave her a small smile then looked to the rest of us still sitting.

Rosalie smiled and stood, "Well, you already know I'm alright with this. I guess now I'll just have to find something else to threaten Bella with, since she _shot_ plan A."

His eyes shot open wide and he gaped at her, "What?!"

She just smiled gently and shook his head. "Nothing."

He narrowed his eyes at her, but let it go.

I stood up, took Rosalie's hand, then walked over to Edward. I slapped him on the shoulder and smiled, "The only thing I'm mad about is that someone I'm related to is a bad ass secret agent and I didn't know about it until now. Next mission, I better be in on it." I winked at him and he just laughed at me.

"I don't think there will be another mission Emmett."

My face dropped and I put on the most crushed face I could muster. "Well damn! I was hoping to go under cover with my brother-in-law. Maybe learn some James Bond moves. Do they teach you how to do that fancy flip-crawl thing? Wear a spiffy suit with a tiny ear piece. Jump out of airplanes and decapitate the bad guys with only a paperclip and a toothpick." He rolled his eyes, but I wasn't done yet. "Maybe have some super cool secret agent nickname."

I cupped my hand over my mouth and made a static noise, like on a walkie talkie, "Crouching tiger, this is hidden dragon! I have a 420 on the perp, send in soaring eagle!" I made a static noise again and moved my hand, raising my eyebrows, "What do you think? Am I qualified for the CIA?"

He rolled his eyes and laughed out loud. "Definitely not Emmett."

I shrugged, "Oh well. I tried." Then I looked over to my daughter. "Hey Abby, ready to go see Auntie Bella?"

She jumped up, dropping the book to the floor and ran into my open arms. I lifted her up over my head, "Soaring eagle to the rescue! Watch out you mean crime dudes!"

She giggled loudly and threw her arms out straight, acting like an airplane. I turned to Edward and he just smiled at her.

Rosalie put her hand on my back and I lowered Abby. Rosalie turned her head back to Edward, away from Abby's attention. "I think it's best to just leave her on a need to know. As far as she's concerned, Bella is still her Auntie."

Edward nodded, but looked down and mumbled something that sounded like, "If she decides to stay with me."

I was about to say something, but he looked up, smiled at us all, then reached down by his seat and grabbed a brown bag. "I'm gonna go check on her. Give me a couple minutes with her, then you all can come in."

I nodded and looked down at the brown bag in his hand, wiggling my eyebrows up and down and grinning, "What's in the bag Eddie?"

He smiled real big and shook his head. "Nothing." Then left the room.

I turned to Rosalie, "So you knew?"

She shook her head, "I didn't know he was an agent for the CIA. But I knew enough to know it was only an act."

"But he's falling in love with her." Esme came up behind us. "If he's not already in love."

"I agree." Alice smiled up at Jasper, "I've never seen Edward like this."

I had to agree with her. For as long as I'd known Edward, I'd never seen him act or look like this. And hearing that come from his sister, someone that has spent her whole life knowing Edward, you had to believe it was true. He was a changed man, that cared a lot about that girl.

* * *

**So? What did you guys think?**


End file.
